


just take the piss

by smartpatrolmrdna



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Sadism, Threesome, gyro is a bad bitch until..., launchpad being sweet himbo as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartpatrolmrdna/pseuds/smartpatrolmrdna
Summary: it's 2 am and Fenton's tired and Gyro's horny and Launchpad's sleeping





	just take the piss

Villains did not stop popping up that night and Fenton was stressed, to say the least. He had been in the Gizmosuit for nearly ten hours, no breaks; it as not a good day for Duckburg, and an especially bad day for Gizmoduck.  
After Fenton had, hopefully, defeated his final criminal of the night he was exhausted and began flying back to the lab. Well, he would've flown back to the lab if the suit could get off the ground. The engines sputtered and he heard a tiny explosion in the pipes.  
"You've gotta be kidding me," he whined, jumping out of the suit before anything else happened. A mere second after he left the suit, an arm fell off of it, and subsequently so did the wheel, among other things.  
Fenton stood with his head in his hands and yelled, his body too exhausted to produce tears. Quickly, he grabbed his phone and rung up Launchpad, asking for a ride to the bin.  
When Launchpad arrived, he immediately could tell that Fenton was malnourished, so they made a stop at Hamburger Hippo where Fenton ordered a cheeseburger and an extra-large soda. The burger was devoured before the two even returned to the limo, although the soda took a bit longer.  
"Thank you Launchpad," Fenton weakly smiled.  
"Of course, buddy, don't mention it," Launchpad said, putting his hand on the others' shoulder.

* * *

_Hopefully Gyro's still here_ , the battered hero thought as they reached the lab. Launchpad offered to carry Fenton in, yet he declined, saying he could manage-- which, in part, was a lie, he was just really afraid of Launchpad dropping him on accident.  
The elevator doors opened and the first thing Fenton spotted was Gyro leaning on his desk talking to Lil' Bulb. He was so relieved he almost fainted. Being happy to see his boss was definitely not a common feeling, especially when it came to damage to the suit, but tonight that meant Fenton didn't have to work alone, at least he hoped not.  
"Do you know what time it is?" Gyro shrieked as he turned to face his intern, "It's two in the morning! You've been out for ten hours!"  
"Sorry Dr. Gearloose, there was nothing I could've done, more and more--"  
"Save it," he interrupted. "Is the suit ok?"  
Fenton hesitated, "About that..."  
Gyro's eyes widened with anger, the shadow from Lil' Bulb angling him in a way to make him look evil, "You-"  
"Dr. Gearloose!" Launchpad jumped in, "It was all my fault. It got tossed around when I was driving him here, I'm very sorry."  
"Oh, shut up. I know you're lying. It's fine, I'm just. Tired," he sighed, "but I guess you are too. I suppose I 'must' help."  
"Thank you!" Fenton exclaimed. Feeling a twinge in his lower parts all the sudden, he backed up, trying to reach the restroom.  
"Where do you think you're going? Get back here and start helping me." Fenton was too tired to start any more conflict with his boss, so he took a seat and started identifying the problems with the suit.  
_I can hold it for now_ , he thought.

* * *

An hour passed and the suit still hadn't been fixed. Gyro was in a silent, frustrated frenzy as Fenton tried to appear involved in his work, when really he was distracted by the extra-large soda he had consumed earlier.  
He needed to free himself from the pain ASAP, but he was too afraid of Gyro, for he was in quite a catty mood tonight. Not to mention, Launchpad hung around, but fell asleep five minutes after they began working, snoring loudly and adding to Gyro's rage and Fenton's discomfort.  
The intern sat with his legs nearly glued together, trying to contain himself and bouncing one of his legs.  
Gyro couldn't take it anymore, "Intern! Why is the table shaking?"  
Fenton cringed, "I-I'm very sorry, Dr. Gearloose, but before arriving here I consumed an extra-large soda to quench my thirst, but now--"  
"Ok," his boss' eyes stayed glued to the machine.  
"So you'll let me go?" he hoped a little too optimistically.  
"I never said that." In a moment Fenton could see the smirk on Gyro's face and he knew the game he was playing.  
"C'mon, please?" Fenton whined and bounced in his chair.  
Gyro wheeled his chair over to his internn and stared down, "You're not going anywhere, brat. If you were out fighting all day, you can hold in some piss for a couple hours," he grinned.  
"But-but what if I can't, sir, I don't want to create a mess in your lab."  
Gyro grabbed Fenton by the collar and moved his free hand down to the others' crotch, "That's why I'll be here supervising the rest of the night."  
"Dr. Gearloose, please."  
He acted like he didn't hear him and examined the suit.  
"Please, Dr. Gearloose, I'm... I'm begging you," tears welled up in Fenton's eyes.  
"Now that's more like it," Gyro said bringing his gaze back to his intern. "But still no." Gyro Gearloose liked being in control and loved abusing his power.  
Suddenly he felt his hand getting wetter and bit his beak, looking directly into the ducks' eyes. Fenton let out a shaky exhale and blinked back tears, "I-I need to go, please Gyro, I just leaked."  
"I won't consider it unless I see you cry for me," he teased. "Besides, I think Launchpad over there would enjoy it, too."  
Launchpad quietly woke up in the middle of the two scientists' debacle and it didn't take him long to notice what was happening. A bit aroused and a bit embarrassed, he didn't want to interrupt the other two, so he sat still and satisfied himself, not trying to be noticed, although that didn't work out for him.  
"Sorry guys," he nervously giggled, "I didn't wanna be rude."  
"Well, Launchpad, if you wanted to join us you should've just asked," Gyro exclaimed. "You don't wanna disappoint little Cabrera, right?"  
Fenton's hold on his tears and piss grew weaker the more aroused he got, and with another man joining Gyro, it was about to get worse for the vulnerable hero.  
"I won't cry for you, Gyro," Fenton choked out.  
Without hesitating Gyro smacked him clean across the face, "Are you sure?" Fenton nodded. "Launchpad, come over here and help me take care of this bitch, please."  
"Sure thing, Gyro." Even while horny, the pilot still had his dumb, happy-go-lucky attitude, which was confusing, but at least he was hot.  
Launchpad walked over and kneeled besides Fenton, pulling on his hair hard enough for him to make eye contact with the young duck, "Like this?"  
"Good job, Launchpad, very good at obeying orders," Gyro slurred, leaning over to him and leaving a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Still with one hand on Fenton's penis, he squeezed it harder to tempt his intern more.  
"Stop, please," Fenton hissed. He really didn't want it to stop, although he did want to pee in peace.  
"Mm-mm baby, this is your punishment, haven't you noticed? It's your fault for breaking the suit, you clumsy slut," Gyro spat. "So no, I won't stop, not until I get everything I've always wanted from you."  
Fenton could've let go and given it to him-- he really could've, but he didn't. And whether it was to tease his boss or for his own dignity was unclear to the young man.  
Launchpad's grip tightened on Fenton's hair, making him squirm and Gyro laugh.  
"Fuck you," Fenton sobbed, though still not letting the tears loose.  
"Aww, c'mon, baby. You holding all this back only hurts yourself," the scientist cooed, cupping his interns face in his hand. "Just do it for me."  
"No!"  
His bosses hand made stinging contact with his cheek once again, pushing the tears closer to the edge.  
"Help, Launchpad," Gyro ordered. Launchpad's other hand made it's way around Fenton's neck, squeezing just enough that he could still breathe but with a little trouble.  
"Let me go," Fenton whined at the both of them. He was getting noticeably more antsy, and Gyro wouldn't let him go that easy. Fenton groaned, he knew it was all over for him, he couldn't hold the piss anymore. It felt beautifully releasing, like heaven, but only if heaven came with insane guilt. He was so disappointed in himself, he was so weak. These hateful thoughts manifested their way into tears, and Gyro moaned.  
"Oh fuck, Cabrera," he sighed, "you did such a good job for me." He pulled Fenton close, soaking in the warm liquid and licking the salty tears off his cheeks. Luckily for Gyro, the tears were relentless and more desperate than before.  
Launchpad approached the two, hornier than ever, grabbed Fenton and gave him a hard, passionate kiss on his beak.  
Fenton was so tired he couldn't even pretend to fight back anymore. Being so vulnerable to these two sexy older men aroused him as much as he aroused them.  
Interrupting his thoughts, Fenton felt his zipper go down and his cock being pulled out. He saw Gyro quickly wrap his hungry beak around it, tightening it to increase the effect. This made Fenton moan into Launchpad's mouth, loudly, and grab the other man's hair for leverage.  
Launchpad's hand found it's way back to his throbbing dick, pumping it so hard, seemingly desperate to spill his cum.  
Gyro pulled away from Fenton's cock briefly, panting, "I wanna hear you, Cabrera." He looked into his interns heavy-lidded eyes, receiving a nod and a lustful whimper. As his cock was again taken in by Gyro, Fenton moved his hand to grip the others' hair, nearly ripping it out, causing him to moan.  
Sooner than expected, Fenton shot his load into his boss' mouth, causing him to back away and swallow, harshly, "I can't believe you," Gyro snarled. "You let go so quick, you're so weak, you slut."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No you're not, idiot. Now you just have to watch me and Launchpad for the rest of the time."  
"Please no, Gyro." He didn't answer. Eyes set intently on Launchpad's huge, ripped body, Gyro slowly stalked towards him, stripping out of his clothes in the meantime.  
The pilot swiftly lifted up skinny Gyro in his arms, making sure their beaks were leveled for their messy kiss. The chicken wrapped his legs around Launchpad's thick torso, allowing himself to be carried to an empty lab table.  
Gyro laid on the table, legs spread, "Raw, babe. I like the pain."  
Launchpad was surprised, "Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes."  
"OK, but I don't want to hurt you."  
"Don't worry, I want you to, now stick it in." Launchpad's dick was huge, thick and long, without a doubt going to be hard for the scientist to take. Upon the first thrust, Gyro screamed, grasping at Launchpad's chest feathers as a distraction.  
"Shit, you're so tight, Gy," Launchpad moaned. Gyro, however, could not form a response, the pain was so great he felt like screaming bloody murder. He nuzzled his head into the crook of the large duck's neck and groaned.  
Launchpad was a sweet and gentle lover, despite the pain inflicted by his cock. He ran his hand smoothly through Gyro's back feathers and leaving him little kisses on his head. He knew that if Gyro could speak, he would be ruthless, just as he was with Fenton (who was now stroking himself off in the corner), but the pilot wanted to make sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. He was too sweet for his own good.  
Fenton couldn't stand not being involved, not after how his boss had treated him prior to this. He wanted revenge, so he started making his way over to Gyro, who was still buried in Launchpad's neck. Once he stationed himself behind the chicken, he tugged on his hair, pulling him away from the pilot.  
"Lay on your back," Fenton demanded, and Gyro followed, rendered helpless by Launchpad's cock. He ripped his boss' mouth open without hesitation, sticking his dick in there and thrusting.  
"You like getting your throat fucked, huh, Dr. Gearloose," Fenton whispered. Gyro responded with a frantic, helpless nod. Not much later, Launchpad released his load in Gyro, and he followed, cum flooding onto his chest.  
Silence filled the air as they all sat and gathered themselves together.  
"Clean yourself up and get back to work, intern," Gyro said as he stood up and walked away, smiling once out of the other two's view.


End file.
